1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a multi function printer (MFP). More particularly, to an image forming apparatus having multiple data processing functions (such as printing, copying, faxing, and scanning) and a display function, and a method of displaying a user interface therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, multi function printers (MFP) that perform various functions such as printing, copying, and faxing have used a display unit (not shown) such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) as a display for the various functions of the printer.
In an MFP, various user interfaces may be displayed on the display unit. Examples of user interfaces include a user interface for configuring printing-related functions, a user interface for configuring faxing-related functions, and user interface for configuring scanning-related functions.
In a conventional method of displaying a user interface, only a single user interface is displayed on the display unit. Accordingly, if a user is not interested in a user interface currently displayed on the display unit, the user has to perform a number of key operations until a desired user interface is displayed on the display unit (not shown). Performing the key operations is inconvenient.
For example, if a user desires to view the user interface for configuring a faxing-related function to modify the configuration of the faxing-related function of the MFP in a state where a printing-related function user interface is currently displayed on the display unit, the user must perform an inconvenient number of key operations until the desired user interface for configuring faxing-related functions appears.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method of displaying a user interface in an MFP, and an MFP that performs the improved method.